Events of '87
Overview The year is 1987, two children are going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, when something happens. Characters Y-Tiger Ruthen Sorrie - Child version FroZenHyBrid Amagumo Tyon - Child version Part 1 -Before the party- A young Amagumo is walking home, he's looking forward to getting there before dark. A 6 year old Ruthen walk solo to a poor looking house, the roof had slightly cave in as she looks at it. She then later look down to see a nicely clean mail. "Huh?" She pick it up carefully, seeing it was from a girl name Rachel, who was well known at her school. "Why...?" She open it up to see it was a birthday invite, first she ever had. "..." She glance up to her home, before making haste towards the huge building known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."..." Amagumo walks past her. "Hello." Ruthen was a bit startled, hugging the invite card close to her as she didn't know Amagumo all that well. "He-Hello... I-I... Really ne-need to go... Um..." She shyly look at him before glancing to the big building almost all children's dreams and hopes to be at. "What?" "I-I'm going... To a Party... Being held at..." Ruthen couldn't say it, frowning as she slightly try to hide herself behind the card. "...Rachel... Invited me... To her Birthday party..." "Where?" He looks at her. She glance to Freddy's Frazbear Pizzeria and points towards it in silences. "..." "There? B-But they have the animatronics." "But, the Animatronics are friendly... Or, at lest they are in my opinion..." She slightly mutter, glancing away. "But, they are not trying to harm anyone..." She looks at Freddy's Frazbear pizzera. "Beside... This is my... First Birthday... Party..." "Oh." Ruthen nods quietly, hiding behind the birthday invite card slightly. "..." "Well, uh..I got the same invitation.." He shows her. "O-Oh... We-We can go together... I-I will ma-make sure you-your away from the an-animat-animatronics..." She shutters a bit due to being shy and normally quiet. "S-Sure." He scratches his head. Ruthen nods, slowly walking to Freddy Frazbear pizzeria. He follows her, but not before sending a message to his family that he was going to the party he was invited to. Ruthen walks, getting to the doors of the pizzeria. "..." He opens a door for her. "A-Ah... Th-Thank you..." She quietly walks into the pizzeria, looking around as she was taking in the events going on. It was very lively for being early from birthday party time. "..." She seem to hug the card close to herself, feeling frighten. "..." Amagumo is staring at the animatronics in fear, his eyes wide. The animatronics seem to stay at the stage. Ruthen gently grip his shirt to ensure him she was there. "Ssh..." Her left eye goes back to golden yellow. "..." She gently pulls him towards a table far from the stage and close to a corner, all to themselves it seems. "... The birthday party hasn't started yet..." She frowns a little, looking towards the stage. "I wonder if Foxy is going to be on stage..." She looks at Amagumo. "You... Don't have to sit next to me i-if you don't want to..." "You're the only one I'm talkin to. So, I don't know why I can't." "O-Oh... Um... Okay..." Ruthen said, sitting at the table she pick for them, she stares at the stage. "... Why... Do you not like Animatronics? I'm not saying that's a bad thing, I'm just... Curious you can say..." "Oh! Um..Don't laugh, but I'm not very brave.." He looks at Pirate's Cove. "Hey does Foxy come on that one?" "That's okay... I-I'm not very brave myself..." She looks to the Pirate's Cove and smiles a little. "Yea... Foxy comes from there, out of all the animatronics... His my favorite..." She glance towards the stage Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were at. The three were talking to children from the stage, she then return her gaze to the Pirate's Cover. "For a Pirate character, Foxy is the most friendliest to me..." She sighs softly. "When does he come out?" She points towards where the ship that is next to the stage of Pirate cove. "There, out of that ship." She smiles a bit. "Been a while since I seen him..." "I meant, WHEN he comes out." "Oh... Erm... After Freddy and his friends finish playing the Birthday song, Freddy will go to Foxy's stage and call out for him. I always call out for Foxy along with Freddy, since I am always happy to see Foxy... Even when people say Foxy isn't really... Child friendly, whatever that means." "Oh. So we just gotta wait for Freddy to get him?" Ruthen smiles a little. "Normally Foxy tells Freddy to return to his band stage once Foxy comes out. So, I'm waiting till he appears... I just hope no one bullies him like they bully me..." She frowns a little at the thought. "I'm sure they won't."